


Bottom of the Lake (Where the Roots All Grow)

by Galacticbunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'll add characters as they pop up, Superheroes, Supervillains, Tommy and Wilbur are siblings, ill add tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: When the explosion went off Tommy wasn’t expecting it.Tommy's life hadn't been all that great from the start and to make matters worse he somehow ended up with the lamest superpowers in the world. Somehow, it can get worse and Tommy gets himself involved in secrets and lies that he really didn't mean to get mixed in with._The title is 'Bottom of the Lake' by The Builders and the Butchers
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tubbo & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. It Burned Too Bright/The Child in Me is Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this isn't your normal superhero au, this au is based on a novel called 'Worm' which is a very dark take on superheroes (And very good but omfg it's super long). I hope you all enjoy this! The chapter title is Elsewhere by Young the Giant.

When the explosion went off Tommy wasn’t expecting it. 

He could hear screaming as his small body hit the wall. A loud crack rang through his ears as he fell to the ground. He stared up at the night sky, now filling with smoke and fire. 

How did he get here?

_Two years ago._

* * *

* * *

Tommy wouldn’t say waiting was his least favorite thing was. Ok, but waiting was definitely up there. Tommy didn’t like many things, like most twelve-year-olds he disliked many things, some were dumb and others in Tommy’s mind were fair. Like for example, waiting. 

Tubbo appeared into his view walking into what could barely be called a park. With its broken swings and graffitied playsets. At least the graffiti added a bit of color to the place and kind of helped over up the rust. See, Tommy hadn’t really seen Tubbo at first but instead, he saw the glowing halo effect around him. 

The other boy half ran up, trying to catch his breath. Tommy could take a guess and say he had probably run at least halfway here. “What took you so long?” He said, a light buzzing starting in his ear. He swatted his ear and mumbled as the buzzing stayed. 

“Now where is-” He turned and jumped then almost fell, there was Ranboo. “FUCK. We talked about this, fuck, at least say something when you appear.” He yelled, making Tubbo burst into laughter. “Sorry, I forget sometimes,” Ranboo said, he was clearly embarrassed.

“Yeah whatever,” He mumbled. He had met Ranboo at the beginning of the school year and the three of them at quickly began a friendship. Tommy had known Tubbo since his Event a year before. “Are we going to my house?” Ranboo said quietly. “Yeah yeah,” He said as the three of them began walking towards his house. Ranboo lived two streets from where Tommy currently lived. After his Event, Tommy was moved to a new foster home and for the first time the universe was kind to him because Tubbo went to the school he transferred to. 

It had taken Tommy longer than he would like to admit to figure out what his powers were. His lame powers were that he could kind of see other people with powers. Now, he couldn’t see what they can do, he just knew they had powers of some kind which weren’t all that exciting when forty percent of people have powers. 

His powers weren’t cool, not like Tubbo and Ranboo’s. The worn-down houses passed as they walked down the street, he was sure he probably heard a gunshot. The three finally arrived at a house that looked just as poorly kept as the others, the only difference was the flowers that were growing on the side of the house. 

The three boys went through the backdoor and into the home. Tommy had always thought it was nice the few times he had been over. The first floor wasn’t anything fancy, old flower wallpaper that barely clung to the floors from water damage and time. The first floor had everything that Tommy thought would be in a normal house, a dining room area, a living room, and a kitchen. There were two bedrooms upstairs that Ranboo and his sister lived, his cousin would sometimes stay over though from what Ranboo said he would just sleep on the couch. 

The three of them went up the stairs towards Ranboo’s room. Some of the stairs looked old and very out to date. His sister had tried to make the stairwell and upstairs look much nicer but there was only so much you could do before you had to replace something. The three entered, the room was small with the basics. A bed, an old desk, and chair, way too many notebooks, and a pile of dirty laundry. 

From the little information that Tommy was able to get about Ranboo, he has memory problems from whatever cause his Event. Which didn’t surprise him, he wished he couldn’t remember his Event. The three boys get settled as Tubbo pulls out his notebook and begins to work on homework. 

After about an hour of the three of them working on homework, Tommy decided to tell his friends his grand plan, “Alright, everyone.” Tommy half shouted as he stood up from his spot on the floor. He hissed as the pain of pen and nettles hit his foot from sitting too long on it. The other two boys chuckled at their friend. 

“We should become supervillains,” He said proudly. The other two looked at each other for a moment. “Why supervillains? I’m not against the idea but I am curious about why.” Ranboo said looking a bit out of place. “Because the heroes have a stick up their asses, plus when have they ever cared about us?” 

“I mean, you are right. Ok,” Tubbo said before standing up to join him, “Let’s do it!” Tommy grinned at Tubbo before the two boys turned to face Ranboo waiting on him. “Ok, we can be supervillains.” The three of them cheered then began to get to work, they had supervillain planning to get to.


	2. Hell Held the Source of Light/Closer to the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the boys as supervillains, meet some superheroes, and more! 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> Chapter Title Song: Icarus by CHRISTON

**_A week before the explosion._ **

* * *

Tommy had never been much of a fan of his birthday yet somehow Ranboo and Tubbo made it more bearable. His birthday was two days from now and he felt uneasy with the thought of turning fifteen. He shouldn’t, nothing would change, instead, he would just be a whole year older. 

The three of them looked out from the top of the building. The night was warmer than it had been lately, which was a plus for this group of villains. Tubbo also known as Stinger, was on Tommy’s right side. The low hum of buzzing echoed through his ears, a few of the bees landing to rest on his and Ranboo’s shoulder. 

Ranboo, or better known at night as Particle stood at his left side. He glanced around at the streets below then back up towards the sky. The trio watched as their target came into view, barely visible against the night sky. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a water balloon and aimed. He waited as the hero dove down to be closer to the buildings below before he took his shoot. 

The balloon hit Hardcore and burst on impact. The hero stopped midflight, a look of shock and disgust. He turned his head around till his eyes fell on the trio. “That’s our cue,” Stinger said before running away towards the other side of the building top, Particle and Tommy following after. He turned back to look at Hardcore, who did not look all that happy. 

The three of them began to jump from roof to roof. In this part of the city, all of the buildings were extremely close together making it much easier for them to get around. He and the boys ran before jumping the short gap between the buildings. He could hear Hardcore coming closer and closer though he couldn’t hear what was being said. “Now!” He heard himself say, Particle grabbed him and Stringer just as they were about to get to a dead end. Before the three of them teleported away, Tommy faced Hardcore and flipped him off.

The three of them appeared about ten blocks away from where they had been. The three boys just stood there for what felt like moments before all of them began to talk over each other with excitement. “Did you see his face?”

“Oh, he looked so pissed off,”

“That glitter is gonna take forever to come off!” 

“Not only that but the glue is gonna make it worse!” He said with a laugh, the three of them began to chuckle at that thought. Hardcore was one of the top heroes in the field and the most known. The three of them didn’t like him for that reason, no one climbed to the top without doing something shady on the side. 

“We should head back, I have a test in first hour.” Particle mumbled, Tommy could tell that he wished that they would stay out a bit longer and throw glitter balloons at heroes all night. 

* * *

Tommy was in his third hour when he was called down to the office, all eyes were on him when his teacher told him to head to the office. He let out a few mumbles before picking up his things and heading there. 

Why was he being called down there? He hadn’t punched anymore nor had he damaged the school. Did Mr. Smith somehow catch him stealing candy from his desk? His stomach felt like it was being turned inside out and couldn’t help but feel sick. His mind raced with the possibilities as he entered the front office. 

The receptionist looked up from what she doing and gave him a warm smile. “What can I help you with young man?” 

“I was called down here,” He mumbled out with a frown. The receptionist nodded before getting up from her seat and gestured for him to follow her, his nerves were on edge now. Where were they going? 

She walked through a tiny hall that the principal and teachers used and opened a door. “You’re caseworker wanted to see you.” That is all she says with a smile before walking back towards the front of the office. 

The room was a meeting room that Tommy could guess the teachers and staff used. In the room was a woman that Tommy had never seen before. He was nerves were racing, as he walked in. “Hello!” the unknown woman says. The first thing that catches his attention about her is her hair, it’s fluffy and poofy. It’s a dark brown that’s pulled up into a half bun, under it looks like it’s rainbow colors. She is wearing a dark red dress shirt, black slacks, and if Tommy could guess maybe a pair of heels. 

The second thing that he notices is her aura. It was a deep dark blue, it reminded him of storms on the sea and yet it felt calming. Not everyone has an aura as he had first thought back when he got this, no, only some people. 

“Come sit down, oh where are my manners! I’m Ms. Puffy. Yes, I know that is a silly name.” She said with a chuckle. Her voice was calming, this helped. He took a seat near her as she pulled out a file from in her bag. It was his file. “Because of some issues regarding your old caseworker, I will be taking over. I haven’t really gone through your file just yet, but I did read that you were easiest to get ahold of during school.” 

Tommy slumped in his chair, of course. Somehow of all things didn’t surprise him. His old caseworker had been a real piece of work. She never checked on him and when she did she was never around for a very long time. Yet somehow he wasn’t thrilled but be getting a new caseworker either. Maybe it’s because she’s new that he doesn’t trust her but once she starts looking through his file he knows she’s going to move him. 

“So Tommy, tell me a little bit about yourself?” She says snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. He frowns at her question, it’s basic but it doesn’t mean a damn thing. 

“Not much to say.” He says coldly trying to give her the hint that he doesn’t want to talk. She hummed before continuing, “Nothing at all, like a favorite color? Favorite song?” 

“No.” 

“Well,” She paused as if thinking of something. Maybe she wasn’t expecting him to not liking her questions, which if she thought he was mad then she was in for a big treat with the others. He wondered how many files she had now? 

“How about this, I’ll go first. My favorite color changes but it’s currently red, how about you?” He was silent before finally answering her question. “Red and white.” 

She grinned. “Awesome!” 

The two went back and forth like that for a little bit before Ms. Puffy looked at her watch and sighed. The two of them got up, the bell for lunch had already rung a few minutes before. She gave him a warm smile, “If you need anything don’t be afraid to call.” She said collecting her things. “Yeah, sure whatever,” he said before heading out and towards the lunchroom. 

After getting his lunch and seating down he looked around at his two friends. He had met Ranboo in the lunch lane, he had almost forgotten to get lunch, again. Tubbo looked, well he looked really bummed out. “Tubs what’s wrong my man?” 

Tubbo was sitting across from him just picking his food looking grim. He glanced up at his question and frowned. “I’m back at my Dad’s.” He said grimly. Ranboo and him both cringed. Tubbo’s father had been in and out of rehab all of Tubbo’s life, he was an alcoholic most of the time, who somehow had both the money and power to get Tubbo back into his custody. 

Tubbo hated him but he never liked talking about it when he was there. It was only a matter of time before he would be back in the system and he would lose custody again. “That sucks bud,” Ranboo said with a sigh. 

“Well, he is better right now. He told me he stopped drinking.” He paused, “But we’ll see.” The three of them sat there in silence. The only noise coming from the chatter of the other kids in the room. “I heard that you had to leave during third hour, what happened?” Tubbo said. 

“I have a new caseworker,” The two looked at him. “Yeah, I don’t know what happened to my old one, but I’m kind of not surprised she was a huge bitch and never did anything useful. But my new one, her name is Ms. Puffy,” he let out a chuckle. “Puffy, what a numb name am I right? She seemed alright. I’m guessing she’s new and hasn’t been burnt out yet.”

“Was she nice?” Ranboo asked taking a bite of his food. “Yeah, but she kept asking me really dumb questions like ‘what do you like to do in your free time’ or ‘what’s your favorite color?’” 

“Did you lie?” Tubbo asked. “Fuck yeah I did. Well, some of them I did. I answered truthfully about my favorite color but I didn’t give her much more than that.” The two nodded. “Did you tell her about Henry?” Tubbo said waving his hands making a mocking expression. “I did not dickhead.” replying before sticking his tongue out. The three of them laughed before chatting about whatever was on their minds. At one point Ranboo almost choked on his drink from laughing too hard at one of Tommy’s jokes, before long the bell for their class rang and the three glared at the clock not wanting to leave. 

Finally, the three of them left for their classes. 

* * *

Tommy had decided in his last hour of the school day that he was going to say over at Ranboo’s. Tubbo wanted to stay as well but they all knew that won’t happen, at least not while he was with his dad. 

The three of them walked in through the backdoor of the house. Eret was on the couch reading a book and kind of looking really disinterested. He looked up when the boys entered and waved. He was wearing sunglasses that covered his eyes. When Tommy had first met Eret he was both confused and annoyed that he always no matter where he wore sunglasses however, over the years he had gotten used to it. 

Tommy wasn’t stupid and knew not to ask questions. Eret had their own secrets and Tommy wasn’t going to pry. Tommy liked Eret, he was goofy in a very Eret way. He liked Tommy and over the last few years would help in learning about different things, like how to iron his clothes or how to keep a garden. Tommy however, wasn’t sure how he felt about Niki. She was nice and friendly but Tommy always felt as though she was hiding something from them. Again, Tommy wasn’t going to pry but that didn’t mean he trusted her. 

The three of them head up to Ranboo’s room to go plan out their next night of crime and villainy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you are probably wondering, Void where have you been? It's been almost 2 months. Well, college and work have not been kind to my mental health. I'm going to be working more on my other fic since that one is really close to being finished. I will be describing what the heroes and villain costumes look like soon! I only have about 10 of them planned out in my head right now, and Phil is somehow not one of them. The next chapter will hopefully be up after I update my other fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This seems to be a pattern for me of ending the first chapter of my fics in a weird spot, oops. The second chapter should be out soon! Again thank you so much for everyone reading and enjoying the first chapter!


End file.
